That Awkward Momment
by Actinggoddess
Summary: They had never spoken a word to each other, and he preferred it that way. But Emma was not a woman who gave up easily. (Dean Ambrose/Emma. Demma paring)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so before any of you read this, i just wanted to say that this is a test run. meaning that i'm just trying this out, i'm not entirely sure if i'm going to keep writing this story. This idea just kind a pop in my head, it is based on some true events. Also i want to add that the Dean/Emma pairing are odd, but i like weird and out of place things, it makes life interesting. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this, if you want me to honestly continue then review, fav and follow. **

**P.S. I don't own anyone at all**

* * *

"Turn to the left"

She huffed in frustration, the flash from the camera almost giving her a headache from the brightness. She never thought she would be in this predicament…ever. Emma Dashwood was supposed to enjoy her day off, run a few errands, and do some interviews, the usual boring stuff but _this _she had not expected_. _She had goals set that she wanted to accomplish, but getting arrested was not one of them; especially if the crime was shoplifting. This was her day off for crying out loud and here she was taking a mug shot with the Connecticut police. After the booking process was over, she was put into a cell. She assumed that other people would be there to, but definitely not the person that was standing in front of her at that very moment.

"Ambrose?" she said with confusion clear in her tone. What in the world was he doing in here?

He glanced towards her, a tooth pick hanging lazily in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him curiously

He smirked mockingly. "I could ask you the same damn thing"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a long and stupid story, not sure if you would really like to hear it"

He cocked his head to the side as if to think about his answer. Did he really care? No. Was he curious? Yes. More so, he was interested in knowing why _was _she here? She looked far too innocent to do any major crime, but then again looks could be deceiving.

"Enlighten me" he said

Her eyebrows shot up in surprised. She would have never thought that Dean Ambrose would actually care about anything that didn't have any benefit towards him.

"My best mate from my hometown sends me a gift for my b-day, an IPad. But of course he's a cheapskate and forgets to buy the case as well and those things are very fragile so I didn't want to walk around without one" she took a seat next to him while she continued " So I went to Walmart to buy a case, no bigge right? Wrong! Because next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground by security while they phone the police, talking about I was shop lifting!" she shouted annoyed

"Did you?"

"NO!" she shouted again " I merely forgot to pay, I was using one of those self-check out things, I was in a hurry"

"Uh-huh" he responded unconvinced with her story.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean uh-huh? You don't believe me? You calling me a liar?" she accused

He chuckled lightly at her haughtiness. "No darlin, calm down no need to get all post menstrual on me"

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then shook her head in displeasure. She had heard rumors that Dean Ambrose was…vulgar, but she never expected this.

"That's not very nice" She replied in a matter of fact tone

"It's not?" he said dryly

Emma was beginning to wonder, what the hell was his problem? They had never really spoken to each other, just a head nod here and a hello there. But her first impression of him so far was not going well.

"Don't be that way Ambrose, people might start to think that you're mean, and mean people never get far in life" she lectured with a playful smile on her face.

"Really?, last time I checked I couldn't give a rats ass what people's opinions are" he announced coldly with a bored look on his face

Emma frowned at his words; he was such a negative person. Why? She didn't know, but she would like to help him with that. She scooted closer to him.

"I think your lying" she said with a knowing smile

He glared at her. "The fuck are you talking about?"

She grinned. "I think you're lying, you _do _care what people think" he didn't say anything to that, the glare on his face turned into a scowl.

"Fuck you" he said harshly as he got up from the bench.

Emma signed; Dean Ambrose was a difficult one. He seemed to always be in a foul mood. He needed someone positive in his life, perhaps a good friend.

"I don't think that would be appropriate at this time, but maybe if you're nicer we can make out later" she joked

He smirked at her comments. She had a lot of balls to say that to him….he liked that.

"Trust me sweetheart, you wouldn't be able to handle Dean Ambrose in the bedroom"

She laughed lightly with a grin on her face. "You never know" she drawled out

Now it was he's turn to be surprised. "Now I think _you're _lying, nobody can be as good as me"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

They got quiet for a minute, Emma looking around the cell, taking in the appearance of it all. It was small, simple not exactly like what you saw in the movies. She glanced over to Dean; he was leaning against the bars, his hair messy as usual and all over his face. She thought he looked good like that.

"So how did _you _get in here?, beat someone up?" she asked

He chuckled. His reputations precede him. He swiftly turned towards her. With an amused look on his face.

"Nope" he replied quickly

"Does it have anything to do with Seth? She asked seriously

This question made him tense up, she figured that this was still a sore subject. She had a feeling that's why he was acting all snappy. That was the cause of all his anger; of course she doubted that he would ever admit it. He turned away from her and proceeds not to answer any of her questions. Dean Ambrose was a mysterious individual, that much she knew. But he was also Boorish, that's the type of person that he appeared to be. But she knew better than that, there was good in everyone. He was just hurting; the shield had been together for almost 3 years. They were best friends; they each consider themselves to be brothers. Well except for Seth.

"I know that you're angry but it's really rude to ignore people" she noted; she got up from the bench standing next to him.

"Excuses me, you-hoo" she shrieked irritatingly to the cop sitting at the desk

His eye's shot up from his computer; an exasperated look was on his face.

"What?" he asked her clearly annoyed

She smiled. "Isn't it time for my one phone call?"

The police officer gave her a confused look. But she continued talking

"I know I get one phone call, I've seen it a zillion times in movies, and I'm pretty sure that your breaking the law right now by not letting me have it"

"Does this look like a movie kid?, it depends on the crime. You asked for a lawyer, and that's what you'll get" The police officer informed her

She pouted. "Oh" he also seemed to be in a bad mood. She juggled her body from left to right, not really wanting to sit back down yet. She was so bored in this stupid cell, she wondered if Dean would play cards with her.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked Dean

"No" He said coldly

"Ah come on Ambrose, we'll have so much fun!" she insisted "We'll play 21 questions, come on you know you want to, you can ask me anything and I will answer, but no lying okay? I know that's your shtick but….."

"Alright" he interrupted "I'll play if you shut the fuck up"

She jumped up and down excited; she knew she could get him to agree to this. They would be good friends in no time.

"Okay I'll start" she said, flipping her long blonde hair to the side casually. " okay I'll make the first question simple since your probably a rookie, What's it like being _really _tall? Is it fun? Is it boring? Do you get to bully everyone? "

He huffed in annoyance. Was this his hell? Being stuck in a cell with one of the strangest Women in WWE?

"It's okay I guess" he finally replied

"Cool, so did you ever have any girl friends that were really short? Did you have to pick them up?"

"Uh if 5 feet is considered short, then yeah I guess" he said casually

"Nice, okay now it's your turn"

"What's your favorite position?" he asked with a smirk on his face, maybe now she would calm down and stop being so damn annoying.

She gaped at him; she didn't think that he would ask her that. At least not out and about in a police station; she looked toward the mean cop that she talked to earlier, he didn't seem to care about their conversation.

"Well, I guess it would have to be between Cork Screw and Russian Ballerina" she stated

Dean grinned. He didn't think she was actually going to answer that. Or that she knew specific names. She interrupted his thoughts.

"What's the first thing you thought about when you saw me?" she asked him sweetly. She assumed that he would say that she was fun

He arched an eyebrow at her question. She was definitely bold for asking that, most people wouldn't want to ever know.

He shrugged casually. "I thought you were hot"

She grinned. "Really, I thought you were an alien, cause you're just so damn tall"

"Shut up" he said playfully "Any special talents?"

She shifted her head to the side, trying to think carefully about this one. Well she in fact did, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to tell him this one.

"I can fit 250 straws in my mouth" she said as if it was no big deal.

Dean eye's grew big. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked in disbelief

She giggled. "Oh there was a world record I was trying to beat, this lady could fit 500 straws in her mouth!"

He laughed lightly. He found her to be weird but in a good way. They went back and forth for a while, she was trying to gain his trust so that he could finally answer the question that he refused to answer earlier.

"So Ambrose, _how _did you end up here?" she asked him again.

His face went cold and he looked kind of pissed. He knew that she was going to eventually ask him this question; it was just a matter of time.

"It's a long story" he mimicked her from before

She smiled up at him. "I got time, as you can tell there are not exactly a lot of places we can go right now"

He shrugged his shoulders, and then got up. He started pacing back and forth in their small cell. He was anxious. She was worried. It must have been _that _bad.

"I made…." He started then was cut off instantly by a voice.

"Hey Blondie, your lawyer is here, you posted bail" the annoyed police officer from earlier said, he unlocked the door, the bars making a loud screeching sound. It made her wince a little.

"What about Dean?" she asked the officer

"Do I look like his mother to you? He didn't request a lawyer, he stays for the night" the officer stated

She pouted at his answer and his timing. Dean was finally going to open up to her until he interrupted; she was really starting to hate Connecticut. Before she headed back to her freedom, she looked back at Dean. He didn't seem that bothered by this information. Which confused her, did he want to stay in prison? Dean Ambrose was a hard headed one. But she would break that real soon. He grinned cutely at her as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and one more thing i would like to add, another reason why i am writing this is because my real name is Emma, so i figured if there is anyone who should be writing this pair, it should be me lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for all the great reviews. I honestly wrote chapter 1 all in one day, it was nagging at me so i decided to write it. didn't think people would actually like it. But you guys do so i want to continue with this story!**

**P.S. As always i don't own anyone!**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" she asked laughing hysterical, holding her sides.

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend; Paige had a good sense of humor, but this was not the time to be laughing, this was serious; especially since they were in the back of the XL center arena. Paige outburst was so loud and obnoxious that they were receiving weird looks from some backstage hands. Emma was also sure that it had to do with her arrest but she wanted to think on the more positive side right now.

Emma pouted "It's _not _funny Paige, I have a record now" she said seriously

Paige stopped laughing and looked at Emma with sincerity. She felt bad laughing at her, but it was just too damn funny, she couldn't help it.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Em, it's just how else I'm I supposed to react to that?" Paige said with a grin on her face.

Emma smiled "It's okay, it is extremely ridiculous isn't it?"

Paige shook her head "No it's extremely funny that's what it is, you getting arrested for shoplifting, and Walmart of all places" Paige giggled lightly, man this was just too good.

Emma signed "Yeah I know, what are my mates back home going to think of me? It would have been at least better if I got arrested for something more badass like robbing a liquor store, but stealing from Walmart?"

"How exactly did this happen again" Paige asked curiously

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "I told you, I forgot to pay"

Paige smirked "Right"

Emma pouted again, well this wasn't going well. Paige kept laughing at her and Ambrose was still in prison. Well at least that's the last place she saw him, she hoped he was okay.

"Anything else interesting happened" Paige asked clearly amused by this situation.

She bit her lip, while deep in thought. "I made a new friend" she offered "And you'll never guess who it is"

Paige eyes lit up with glee, this was getting better and better.

"Who?"

"Ambrose"

Paige gasped in shock. "As in _Dean _Ambrose, former shield member?"

Emma nodded her head slowly. Now she was amused, she didn't think that Paige would react like that.

"And what exactly was he doing there?" Paige asked

Emma shrugged "oh I don't know, he was about to spill the beans, when some nincompoop cop interrupted"

"Shit" Paige said with disbelief "I'm surprise that you're still in one piece"

Emma frowned "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? He isn't _that _bad" she argued

Paige eyed her suspiciously. "Since when do you stand up for Ambrose?"

"Since me and him became friends" Emma announced

"Already? You guys must have had fun in there"

"Yup, we made out and everything, some good pg-13 stuff" Emma joked

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. Sometimes Emma could be so funny.

"Okay so what did you guys _really _do?" Paige asked curiously

Emma shrugged. "We just talked"

"And?" Paige said impatiently

Emma chuckled. "_And_ we played 21 questions, then the rude cop took me away, I made bail, that's about it"

"Oh" Paige said disappointed, she thought more would have happened with the reputation that Ambrose had.

"I just hope he's okay, when I left him he seemed…neutral but knowing him he could have had a bipolar moment and chocked out one of the cops" she stated seriously

"Trust me he's fine" Paige assured her

Emma gave her a confused look. "How do you know that?"

She pointed her finger behind Emma. "Cause he's right behind you"

Emma turned to where Paige was pointing, and there he was. Looking an angry as ever, he's hair was still a hot mess and his eyes were cold and mean, he didn't look happy, but when did he ever? Emma decided to cheer him up the best way she thought she could, with her humor. She walked up to him determined.

"They let you out?" she asked surprised

"Yup" he said looking at the screen, Seth was on right now. Acting like the cocky bastard he was, this sickened Dean, he wanted to destroy him; he wanted him to suffer in pain and agony. For Seth Rollins had forever made an enemy with Dean Ambrose, they used to be brothers but now they were enemies. He was scum and he was going to pay, for turning on his best friends. He was going to make sure of that.

"Good I thought I was going to have to bake you a cake and put a file inside of it" she joked

He looked down at her confused. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Cause you know how escapee's from prison use files to escape? Which I know sounds really stupid but it actually has worked, also prisoners have…"

"I get it" he said rudely cutting her off. _Man this woman can talk _he thought to his self. She was about to talk again, but he beat her to it.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" he scolded at her

She looked at him confused. "All you're doing is watching Seth's match, which I'm surprised cause I know you don't like him very much" she pointed out

"I'm watching it for time" he explained

"For what?" she asked confused

"Don't worry about it!" he barked

Just then the match was over and Renee Young was coming in the ring to interview Seth. This was Dean's cue to leave.

"Gotta go" he said quickly while making his way down the hall. She wondered what the hell he was going to do. She wasn't sure; all she knew was that he looked pissed off. One thing was clear. The incident that happened that sent him go to jail had to do with Seth, this was not good considering that they worked together and would always see each other.

* * *

After the show Paige and Emma decided that they should go to the bar to celebrate Emma being hired by the WWE….again. There was nothing like getting hired, fired, then hired again in a 2 hour span to really get the day going. If anything, Emma needed a drink just to relax and end this ludicrous day on a high note. Being arrested, fired, and hired and trying to cheer up Ambrose was a lot in one day. She frowned when she thought of Ambrose, he was always so mad. That couldn't be healthy. Since they both had a crazy day, she thought he might fancy a drink as well.

_Knock Knock Knock_

His eyes jerked to the door, who the hell was that? And what the fuck did they want?

"YEAH?" he shouted annoyed

"May I come in?" a faint voice asked politely behind the door, he could recognize that accent anywhere.

He huffed in annoyance. "You're not going to leave unless I let you in are you?" he asked seriously

"Nope" she mocked him

He signed. "If you must…."

She swiftly came in the room; her warm eyes met his cold ones. She smiled friendly at him.

"What do you want now?" he asked impatiently

"I thought you would like to join me and Paige out for a drink?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell would I want to do that for ?"

"Uh because I said so?" she said playfully with a grin

He crossed his arms; giving her a dirty look. He could tell that she was one of those people who were happy all the time. And it got on his nerves; he hated happy go lucky people. It was like Christmas, everyone smiling and saying happy holidays. As far as he was concerned those people could go to hell.

"I'm good" he said coldly

She smirked smartly at him. "Ambrose, from one ex-convict to another, you need a drink, I see it in your cold mean eyes" she lectured "Besides we're jail buddies now, so we should stick together"

He felt trapped, if he refused again, she would probably still be there bugging the hell out of him, but if he went then she would _definitely _bug him, so either way he was fucked. But he figured if she was going to be the annoying, smiley, women that she was around him, then he would at least liked to be shit faced.

"Fine" he grumbled

She smiled brightly at his answer. This was going to be a really fun night, weather he liked it or not.

"See was that so hard" She teased lightly

He got his hoodie and put the hood over his head. Not wanting to deal with the outside world right now. Emma held the door open for him. While they were walking out she noticed what he was wearing and gave him a disapproving look.

"Are you really going to the bar _like _that?" she asked seriously

He shrugged "Yeah why?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "No offense Ambrose, but you look like your about to rob a store"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What store would be open right now?" he scolded

"7/11?" she offered with a smile

"Whatever"

"Okay but if the cops stop you, I don't know you" she joked

"I think you're the last one who should be talking about theft" he said with a mocking smile

She gasped at him. She couldn't believe he brought that up.

"Too early?" he asked innocently

She shook her head at him, sometimes she swore he could be really bi polar. One minute he would be cold and mean but now he was joking around. Dean Ambrose was one complicated dude.

* * *

As soon as they reached the bar, he had two realizations. Emma had lied to him and he was going to deeply regret coming out with her. He was more used to dive bars. He liked the dirty, grungy places. But this was definitely not just a bar and worst of all? most of his co- workers were here as well; which meant that he would have to actually….socialize. Something he did not do well.

"Great" he muttered bitterly under his breath

Emma noticed his mood changed. "Now what Ambrose? Do you need to potty?"

"This isn't _just _a bar is it?" he asked ignoring her question

She shrugged "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _this 'bar' includes a dance floor and loud music?"

She chuckled. "Ohhh that? Well yeah this is more of a club, but don't be mad this will give you more of a chance to mingle" she said cheerfully

He glared at her. " I don't _mingle_" he said angrily

She grinned widely. " Oh Ambrose don't be such a sour puss, have a drink on me" she offered as they sat at the bar.

"I can pay for my own drinks, I don't need a women paying for me" he said rudely

"Whatever you say Ambrose" she said with an easy smile "Now shut up and drink!" she ordered him as their first round of drinks came

He eyed her suspiciously. "You trying to get me drunk?" he asked jokingly

She rolled her eyes at him, then smiled suddenly. "No Ambrose, why would I do something like that?"

"To take advantage of me" he said suggestively as smug grin crept on his face

She laughed, then smacked his arm playfully. "You wish"

"Where did these drinks come from anyway?" he asked her

"I ordered them" a voice from behind them said. He didn't even have to look to know that it was Paige, her British accent stood out even with the loud music playing.

"Finally, I was about to text you!" Emma squealed excitedly

Paige chuckled. "Yeah sorry got a little distracted"

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "Doing what?"

"Tell you later" Paige said eyeing Ambrose "You actually came?"

He shrugged at her. "Yeah? What's it to you?" he asked rudely

Paige grinned. "Oh nothing, just didn't _actually _think Dean 'the lunatic' Ambrose would come to a social gathering like this" she noted

He smirked mockingly at her. "Didn't think the 'anti-diva' partied hard like this" he said while raising his beer to her face.

Paige rolled her eyes at his comment. He was such an asshole; she didn't like the 'friendship' between him and Emma. She knew that Emma saw the good in everyone, but Dean was a lost cause. He would always be the mean and cold person that he was.

Emma smiled awkwardly at both of them, trying to ease the tension, for some reason Paige didn't like Dean, she didn't know why but she would have to ask her later.

"Hey now guys did we come here to argue or to get shit faced?" Emma said while downing her margarita.

They both looked at her, and then nodded. They guess she was right, no need to kill the vibe. The rest of the night was a big blur to Emma. They drank, and drank and…..well drank. Dean was surprised at how well she could handle her liquor.

"_Damn girl_, didn't think you could drink like that" he said with a grin on his face as she down her 5th vodka shot.

She giggled foolishly at his comment. "Oh Ambrose there's a lot you don't know about me" she said while ruffling his hair with her hand.

He smirked. He hated to admit it but he was _actually _having an okay time. She wasn't as annoying as he thought she was going to be. Paige on the other hand was exactly how he imagined her to be; a standoffish bitch. She barely spoke a word to him since she arrived, however she did make it obvious that she didn't like him. With all the dirty looks she was giving him.

Paige signed. "Alright I think you've had _enough _Em" Paige said with concern. She couldn't believe she was drinking this much, she knew Emma was a little bit of a party animal but she had never seen her drink this much alcohol in her life. She had a feeling that this had something to do with the presence of Ambrose.

Emma waved her off. "No I'm fine" she said slowly. She laid her head down on Dean's shoulder, feeling very sleepily. Alcohol usually did that to her.

Paige rolled her eyes. "No you're not, no more!" she sassed grabbing her gently by the arm "We're leaving and YOU!" she shouted at Ambrose rudely "I blame you for this! If she gets sick you're going to take care of her" Paige lectured him

He scoffed at her. "It's not like I forced the liquor down her throat" he said condescendingly

"Might as well" Paige argued

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head at him. Not wanting to argue for the second time that night.

"Just forget about it, you just keep continue acting like a complete _WANKER_" She shouted in his face

He glared at her. "Women do you know who you're talking to?, Do not confuse me with the other guys, in the locker room I could and would punish you in ways that you couldn't even imagine" he said coldly

"I'm so scared Ambrose" she said with sarcasm. She wasn't scared of him, at the end of the day. He was like any other smug bastard wrestler who thought he deserved respect because he could fight and he held a championship belt, big whoop.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get my best friend home" and with that she left him, there at the bar. Pissed.

"She'll regret that" he muttered darkly.


End file.
